Put That Tongue Back in Your Mouth
by Stormy Wind
Summary: xD I love my insane titles... Okay so this is the long waited for sequel of Alright Remove Your Shirt please enjoy and review YashiroxKanae and RenxKyoko


Okay So I know I said that if I continued this it'd be mostly YashiroxKanae, well I couldn't help myself and so here's my little sucky sequel to Alright Remove Your Shirt

P.S I don't own Skip Beat or it's characters and** this story has not been to a beta.**

* * *

He was in a good mood and whenever the usually desolate, and stolid Ren was in a good mood it most of the time meant that something good had happened between him and Kyoko, the demon princess who loved fairies. Now this didn't happen often and so Yashiro was curious.

"Ren?" He tested.

"Hmm?" Well at least he wasn't too far gone in his happy little field of thoughts not to answer.

"What happened between you and Kyoko?" he asked a bit scared of his own blunt question.

He just smirked.

"Come on tell me why you're in such..." He stopped mid-sentence as Kanae walked by clearly pissed. "Uhh... Ren, can I meet with you here in a few minutes?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer as he took off full speed towards Kanae. Ren just raised his eyebrow slightly and then began towards his own destination.

-Fishy2-

Kyoko blushed as she relayed the morning's activities in her mind.

_-Flash Back-_

_She was in the middle of awake and asleep as she tilted her head upwards and captured Ren's warm lips._

"_Ren-kun she whispered and then retreated back into dreamland, but then it hit her like icy rain in mid-winter. She'd kissed him, no scene to hide behind, no sickness to blame, and if she said it was just her dreams it wouldn't be any better. She laid there in shock, but soon noticed the warmth around her was that of no such blanket. She knew that she'd sworn never to love again but what she felt now she'd never be able to forget and to throw it all away over a stupid promise of revenge now would just make her feel like more of an idiot than to begin with. She was faced with a decision that'd change the rest of her life._

_to love Ren or to get sweet revenge on Shotaro..._

_And..._

_Her winner is..._

"_I choose you" she whispered before opening her eyes and looking up into a questioning Ren's eyes._

_In one swift move she had him with his back against the bed as her lips met his in a shameless and passionate kiss._

_Only briefly did Ren wonder as to what he was chosen over before his mind was swept away in the kiss finding himself kissing back just as feverishly._

_Kyoko pulled away from the kiss reluctantly to catch her breath. She looked to Ren and she felt like she was slapped in the face as she stared into his surprised-filled eyes. Her mind was drown in thoughts, most were of fear, fear that he didn't feel the same, others were crueler stating that maybe he hated her now._

_All were silenced though as he cupped her cheek and leaned forward, catching her lips in a reassuring kiss._

_They broke apart, both blushed._

"_Umm.. I think I'll go start making breakfast," and with that Kyoko sprinted from his room before any thing else could be said._

_-End Flash Back-_

She rubbed her swollen lip and hoped no one would notice. She sighed, she felt bad at the factor that the rest of the morning with Ren was spent in silence, but it was so new to her she just didn't know how to handle it.

Of course she no longer had a choice as Ren Tsuruga snuck up behind her and then tickled her sides.

Kyoko burst into laughter as her sides were attacked by the evil Ren-kun behind her.

"S-stop!" She laughed more until he finally quit. 

He smirked at her as he pulled her backwards into his chest. Her cheeks were blazing.

"But Tsurug- I mean Ren-kun, people will see, we're at work," while she complained against him it was hard for her to really hate his arms being around her, as a matter of fact she nearly didn't care but she knew it wouldn't be good for his career.

"I won't be Ren much longer Kyoko-chan," he whispered.

That caught her off guard," What?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just making a choice of my own," he smiled remembering her morning words.

Kyoko blushed but then she realized something," Ehh... Ren-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Yashiro-san today?"

He grinned.

-Fishy2-

Kanae sat at the ice cream shop she'd went to many times with Kyoko before. She didn't know why but being there always relaxed her. 'Damn' She thought, 'eating ice cream during my problems will just cause more' another tasty spoonful, and 'oh well!'

"mmm..." She closed her eyes in a bliss that she only showed when alone.

"Kanae?" She fell backwards in her chair.

"Whatdaya want Glasses?" She asked as she rubbed her head and bit her lip to suppress a painful groan. He offered her a hand but she got up on her own, her stubborn pride already hurt enough.

"Umm... Well when you left the office I was worried, you looked like you were having a bad day."

Yashiro said, fixing his glasses to hide his blush.

"I am, so now that you know can you leave!?" She half-yelled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause it's not important and I prefer to work out my problems alone." She spit back, not wanting to give in.

"No, why did you have a bad day?" He added to his previous question.

"I'm not going to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to tell that to Lory."

"He'll be on my side."

"You know I really hate you right now."

"Good but that's not telling me what I want to know."

"That is because you don't need to know."

"So, tell me."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and that's final" She stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms.

"Yes and put that tongue back in your mouth before I make use of it." He said leaning closer.

"No and you wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, and yes I would so dare!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" She waved her tongue at him before pulling it back in between her lips.

He grabbed her chin, "Yes, and," he stopped her next response with his lips, tenderly passing between her lips with his tongue to wage a war with the other teasing tongue from before. After a minute he smirked and pulled away, feeling her try to pull him back.

She suddenly snapped back into reality and glared at him, "That was harassment Glasses, I'm sure Lory wouldn't approve of that!" He just smirked wider, chuckling a little. "What's so funny?" She stomped, pouting.

He leaned back towards her face and whispered, "Nothing, just your lipstick is cute when smudged," and then he claimed her lips once again. She hated it but loved it all at once and found herself kissing back as if he was her only lifeline. He once again pulled back, "Now will you tell me?"

She nodded.

"Well?"

She told him, for three hours straight she told him, everything, from why she'd be pissy all the way to why she hadn't been open in the first place, and why his kisses changed that. Of course Kanae snapped out of her bubbly-just-been-kissed banter as they neared their fourth hour of talking none stop, and so she spoke in a more calm, and much more mature level when she asked Yashiro...

"So Glasses-kun where exactly does all of this leave us?"

"In this Ice cream shop..." He said with a humored smile.

She glared at him.

"Together..." He finished and lightly pecked her on the lips.

"I guess I can deal with that." She smiled, standing she grabbed her purse, and this time was the one to quickly peck him on the lips before, leaving the giddy Yashiro behind.

* * *

Please review and** NO I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS ANYMORE so please don't beg for me too, besides I plan to release many more one and two shots.  
**


End file.
